


My Life At "Home"

by JessabellTheKiller66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessabellTheKiller66/pseuds/JessabellTheKiller66
Summary: I tell you about my life with the Pasta's





	1. Chapter 1

~Jessabell's POV~(this is when we were five)  
EJ you are a meany! I yelled as I chased him down after he took my knife.  
Nu-uh you was gonna hurt you self wif dis! Ej replied.  
Big Broder looks pretty so me want's to! I screamed making the boy drop my knife to cover his ears from the shear pitch of my voice.  
Yes! It mine! I squealed in pure joy.  
Jessabell what did I say about playing with knives! Slender hissed. I whirled around and hid the knife behind my back.   
What knife? I asked twirling it in my fingers.  
The one behind your back. Slender said plainly.   
Haha Jessabell got in trouble! ScorchedFace remarked.  
I let out a hiss of pure hatred and pounced at Scorch holding the knife to her neck.  
Go to sleep! I hissed before raising the knife above my head to strike her only to have a tentacle wrap around my wrist and waist before lifting me in the air.   
Meaner! Scorch howled before jumping at me and pulling my long black hair causing me to let out a Shrek of agony.   
Broder help me! I wailed. Jeff walked in and saw my hair getting pulled by Scorch as she was getting pulled away from me.  
What the hell! He yelled making his voice crack as he ran over to untangle my hair from Scorches hands. Eventually Jeff snapped between knowing how much having your hair pulled hurts along with hearing my wails of agony and he did the one thing no one dared to do.   
Scorch let go you half face! He barked through his voice cracking. That did it. Scorch finally let go and started wailing with self pitty.   
It not my fault I got Bruned! she wailed. Jeff now satisfied with my hair being released swept me up in his arms and carried me away.   
Little shit. he muttered just loud enough for me to hear.   
Broder will I ever be as pretty as you? I asked.  
Maybe one day squirt but for now it's nap time. He said.  
No! Nappy bad I wanna go kills like you! I pleaded.  
Sorry there is only one way you will get to kill like me and that's lots of training and nap times. Jeff said laying me down on my bed. Once he got up to leave I let out a squeak of terror and got up and ran to him.  
No! I wanna sleep wif you! It's scary in here! I trembled.  
Jeff let out a small laugh before he picked me up and carried me to his room.   
Now if you're going to sleep with me you can't fight with the new kid tomorrow okay. Jeff bargained.  
Okay. I said letting out a small yawn.  
When I woke up the next morning I started poking Jeff's scared smile and let out little giggles.   
Morning Jessa. Jeff said still half asleep.  
BREAKFAST!!! Slender called.  
I climbed down from the bed and rushed to to dinning hall.


	2. The Death Of Ben Drowned

~Jessabell The Killer's POV~  
*present-time*  
Ben you little shit give me my fucking phone! I hissed.   
Lj I need help! Ben shrieked. Lj looked over the back of the couch before letting out his signature laugh.  
Sorry Bollipop you messed with the Lollipop you get the Lollipop! He giggled.  
Shit! Ben wailed once I had him cornered.   
Give me my fucking phone or you WILL go to fucking sleep! I growled making Ben literally break down into tears.  
I'm to gorgeous to die! he whimpered.  
This I'm going to enjoy. I smirked before pounced at Ben only to be grabbed mid air by on of slender's tentacles.  
HA YES I GET TO LIVE!!!!! Ben shouted.  
Ben you're forgetting someone! I giggled.  
Oh shit. Ben breathed before my brother pinned him. I then licked Slender's tentacle making him drop me in disgust before I took a sharpie and drew a dick and a grin like Jeff and myself's on Ben. Jeff and I then high five each other as Ben sat there and complained.  
You know that's not fair right! Ben pouted.  
Awwww widdle baby mad at me? To bad! I hissed  
It was just a phone! Ben argued.  
Does it look like I care? I demanded.  
Ben just give up there's no reasoning with her. A voice ordered.   
Finn's right Bollipop she's a special kind of special. Lj agreed.  
Shut it stripes! I hissed.  
Has anyone seen Scorch today? Ej asked standing next the second floor's railing.  
Nope, i was getting harassed by these two. Ben pouted before pointing at Jeff and I.  
I can see that, hey Jess do you know? Ej responded.   
I could tell you but Ben has my phone. I growled. Ej walked over and grabbed Ben's hair.  
Give her the phone. Ej hissed. After getting hissed at by Ej Ben was all to willing to give me my phone.  
Okay she said that she's out at the training hollow waiting for us. I informed Ej.  
Lj can you help us out a bit? Ej asked.  
Sure just make sure to send her my regards, oh and tell her Bollipop is why you're late. Lj said before he teleported us to the training hollow.  
Why are you two so late! Scorch hissed throwing a knife at my head only to miss by an inch and get embedded in a tree behind me.  
Ben. I hissed.  
Lj says hi, now why do you need us? Ej asked.  
I know this sounds crazy but I found him. Scorch spoke with excitement.  
What you mean you found (Y/n)! I asked.  
Yes now keep it down, we only have one chance to get him out do we are going to need a plan. Scorch said.


	3. We Need Duck Tape and One Zip-line

~Jessabell's POV~ *current time is 12:00 a.m.*  
(Y/n) can't you teleport, shape shift anything!? I inquired as I held door shut.  
Sorry Jessy they drugged me right before you three showed up I cant do anything for at least two hours. (Y/n) said before walking behind me and kissing my neck.   
(Y/n) now is not the time. I said before he bit my neck causing me to gasp and let go of the door and fall back against him limply. The nurses burst through the door and smiled.   
Good job Haven now we can get (y/n) to work with us. A doctor said darkly as the one called Haven picked me up after he changed back to his normal form and carried me to a padded room.  
Why? I demanded weak from the venom he injected.  
(Y/n) has been holding onto one last shred of hope and that was you seeing that my brother is his doctor I figured it was only right to bring the happy couple back together so I planted a trail for you to find so that I could capture you before finally breaking (Y/n). Haven explained before laying me in the middle of the room.  
What did (y/n) do to deserve this? I wheezed.  
Why don't you ask your Doctor, my brother. Haven said before stepping aside to show (y/n) chained with his hands behind his back and A Doctor with a wicked smile holding (Y/n) by his chain.  
(Y/n), don't worry about me only one thing can kill me and I'm sure they don't have it. I wheezed as the venom started making me tired.  
Oh, Jessabell would you happen to mean, this? The Doctor asked before holding up the cursed blade.   
Where did you get that! I screamed in shock.  
Easy now Jessabell you don't want (y/n) to see you get hurt now do you? The doctor swayed.  
Monster! I hissed. The doctor growled and shoved (y/n) forward before locking us in the room.  
The only monsters here is you two! The doctors Voice hissed over a speaker before it cut out. I look over at (Y/n) and saw the one thing no one has ever seen him do... (y/n) hit his knees to the floor of the padded room and cried. I hauled myself up and walked over to him.  
(y/n) I'm going to be fine we will make it home Scorch and Ej will tell the others and they will get us help. I said laying my head in his lap after I unchained his hands. As (y/n) played with my hair I heard him crying softly but this time he sounded happy.  
I missed you so much. He said finally.  
I missed you to. I wheezed before letting out a weak cough.  
Jess how long was the bite? (y/n) asked his voice dripping with worry.  
I don't know but he had been trying to suck on my neck before he bit me. I answered with heavy eyes.  
Jess I don't think you should sleep. (Y/n) said flatly.   
I am so tired, just a little nap? I wined.  
No, now hold still. (Y/n) ordered before trying to suck the venom out of my neck. Once (Y/n) had gotten most of the venom out I started to wake up a bit but I had a warm felling in my core.  
Fuck, I'm in heat. I groaned. (y/n) looked at me before pushing me onto my back getting a squeak from me as he started kissing my neck.  
(y-y/n)! wh-what are y-you doing? I stuttered.   
It's been way to long since I have been able to fuck you, my beautiful Beta. (y/n) purred on my neck causing the heat in my core to get way hotter.  
(y-y/n) we shouldn't. I moaned as he started grinding against me.  
Jess, you know I don't take no for an answer. The alpha smirked.  
Ah! I moaned when he started licking my neck.   
Wh-what if they see? I whimpered.   
There's no windows in here and they wont come back until tomorrow to feed us. (y/n) replied before picking me up and pushing me against the wall. The heat between my legs was getting to the stage where it would hurt if I didn't mate so I gave in, he wasn't being a lair when he said he didn't take no for an answer and it was his Job as my mate to pleasure me and help me with my heats like it was my job to help him with his ruts. His ruts must have been hell with out me. Upon realizing that I quickly let out a moan. telling him I'm happy with him and want him to continue.  
That's my good girl. he hummed against my neck once I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
Once (y/n) was hard he laid me down on the ground and pulled down his pants and boxers before my shorts and panties.  
-to be continued-


	4. The Tangles of Love

Once (y/n) was hard he laid me down on the ground and pulled down his pants and boxers before my shorts and panties. Not long after my bra and both of our shirts followed.  
When was Jeff's last rut? (y/n) asked. It was common that male that had a sister(or brother for the Omegas) and no mate would often mate their sister(or brother) Jeff was no different.  
He started a few days ago. I said nervously. (y/n) nodded knowing that Jeff was a little rough with me. I didn't mind it but it makes it hard to walk when you're sore and Jeff normally gets off hearing people in pain so of course he would be rough. (y/n) pushed in fast knowing that I like to get the painful part done and over with. I groan at his size filling me.  
I forgot how big you are. I groaned in pain.  
Well it doesn't help that they experimented on my size either I'm actually a couple inches longer and I am a little wider. (y/n) breathed itching to start moving. Taking note of this I rocked my hips to see if it still hurt.  
You can start just be genital Jeff was really rough yesterday. I said while breathing shakily.  
(Y/n) started at a nice and even pace that quickly made me moan in pleasure.  
Aaaah, (Y/n) faster!~ I purred. (y/n) sped up and before long I screaming in pleasure and (Y/n) was grunting immensely. I knew it wouldn't be long before (y/n) would cum and hell I was just as close. (Y/n) started kissing my lips deeply. I broke the kiss to let out a loud moan as I came with (y/n) not far behind. After we finished we quickly got dressed and cuddled next to each other. We shared a kiss before we both fell asleep. When I woke up next I saw the door to the room we were in open.  
Get up Jessabell it's time for testing and you need your collar. The Doctor instructed.   
And I listen to you because? I demanded.  
I can kill (y/n) and you in a heart beat and since I'm felling mean I wont Just kill you two no I will torment both of you until you are just as broken as your brother was when he found out you were not coming home. The Doctor smirked. (y/n) was standing next to me glaring at the doctor.  
Zane if you hurt her I'll kill your brother since he is the only one you have left! (Y/n) hissed.  
Don't worry as long as she cooperates no harm will happen. Zane grinned. I hug (y/n) and give him a brief kiss before walking over to Zane who was quick to put a collar around my neck that I assumed would shock me if I stepped out of line.  
Follow me. Zane ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

~Jessabell's POV~   
I followed Zane through a series of halls until I no longer knew where I was.   
This is your testing lab they will be testing the effect of certain poisons and how to cure them since only the knife can kill you, you're going be fine but before we can do that we need to find out if your body is ready for that. Zane hissed.   
Okay. I said before he started to chain me up so I couldn't escape. The tests were quick and simple so before long I was back with (Y/n).  
I will be back when the test results are done and you two have eaten. Zane growled before letting the nurses bring us food. I ate really slow becuase I had a stomach acke.  
Jess what's wrong you normally eat so fast that you give even Jeff a run for his money. (Y/n) asked worried.  
I don't know I fell so sick that it's hard to eat at my normal speed. I answered only to get (Y/n)'s hand pressed to my forehead to check my temperature.  
You are just as warm as you normally are I wonder what's wrong. (Y/n) asked nervously.   
You two are so annoying you know that right?! Zane hissed opening the door before throwing a paper filled folder at my direction but it missed by a few inches.  
I don't get it what did I do? I asked before begining to feel like throwing up.   
I need to do more testing to be sure but I think lover boy over there made you a mom. Zane growled.  
It's not my fault you started those experiments! (Y/n) hissed at Zane.  
Yeah, but you didn't have to fuck her the moment you looked at her! Zane growled. Hearing all of the fighting upset me some how and I started bawling. (Y/n) quickly pulled me into his lap and started trying to calm me down.   
I will let you two talk about this before I take her to a different part of the cell yard while she's pregnant, since we can't kill the child she might as well let her birth it and get rid of it. Zane growled before slamming the door shut.  
(Y/n) what are we going to do! I wailed tears streaming down my face.  
Jess I'm not going to lie, I don't know, I mean we could try to escape but if he's not lying the baby could slow you down even force us to leave a trail. (Y/n) said resting his head on mine as I let out my shaky breaths.  
I hope Jeff saves us. I whimpered.  
I do to but for now you need to rest no use in trying to fight against Zane, he will just hurt you or me to get what he wants. (Y/n) sighed.


	6. Hope

~Jessabell's POV~ *Eight months later*  
I was sitting on the bed rubbing the small bump that was going to be my child when the nurse came in with a smile on her face.  
I talked to Zane and he says that he will give you and (Y/n) a week together seeing how bad your struggling. She said.  
Thanks Misty, I'm just worried about the baby, and what will happen to him or her. I said staring out the window.  
Don't worry Jessabell I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother, and I'm sure (Y/n) will make a wonderful Father. Misty said giving me a shot to help me sleep that wont harm the baby.  
How was your pain today? Misty inquired.   
It was better but I still hurt. I said starting to get tired.  
Okay lay down and try to get some rest I will let you know if someone comes to visit you. Misty joked knowing that I wasn't getting any visitors considering all of my family was killers. I let out a soft laugh before I fell asleep.  
I woke up to hearing alarms going off. This started a panic attack. Suddenly the Door burst open an a Boy in a black mask ran in and tried running over to me only to stop short once seeing that I was hugging my stomach and gasping in pain. Mi-Misty! I screamed. Misty Came running and Looks at me in horror.   
NOW! She shrieked.  
The boy growled and walked over to Misty with a knife.  
Misty! Ahhhh! What do I- Ahhh do! I whimpered.  
I know you don't like me, but she's about to give birth I need to help her it's my job! Misty yelled shoving the boy out of her way as she ran over to me.   
Jessabell I need you to breath like we practiced. Misty said softly. I started breathing slowly with Misty before I yelled in pain. (Y/n) ran in and softly pet my forehead.   
Easy Jess I'm here. (Y/n) said softly before looking at the boy.   
Jeff go get Toby tell him we need to have extra help to get Jess home. (Y/n) instructed before being drawn back to me by a scream of pain. Before long Misty and (Y/n) were trying to calm me down because I was having another panic attack. Jeff pulled off the mask and walked over to my vanity.  
How long has she been off her anti anxiety pills?! He demanded while trying to find something.  
I didn't know she needed any or I would have gotten her some! Misty growled at the fact that Zane had given her false medical records.  
So let me get this strait She hasn't had any anti anxiety medication for about eight and a half months and you don't have a hair brush for her!!! Jeff screamed shoving the last drawer of the vanity closed.  
The hair brush is in her bathroom, but why do you need it? Misty asked before focusing on me as I let out a shriek of pain.  
For being her care giver you know next to nothing about my sister, I could never explain it but if someone she trusted brushed her hair she would calm down very fast. Jeff hissed before returning with my black hair brush before starting at the bottom and working his way up. Just as Jeff had explained I started to calm down as far as my panic attack went anyways.   
(Y/n), it hurts! I wailed knowing he couldn't do much.  
(Y/n) go to my bag and bring me the small bottle of pink liquid and a needle. Misty instructed. (Y/n) did as he was told quickly. As soon as Misty had given me the shot the pain dimmed down just enough to make it easier for me to focus. Toby came running in the room.   
S-Slender is o-on Ha-his wh-way! Toby informed.   
Jeff looked over at Toby before telling him to leave the room until Slender showed up. As more pain raked through my body Misty looked at the two boys in the room.   
She's mere moments away from the birth stage if you friend doesn't get here soon you wont be able to move her until the baby is born. Misty informed.   
The guards will be here soon. Jeff said hopelessly.   
Jeff take (Y/n) and go home I'll- Ahhhh! I screamed.  
No I'm not leaving you here! Jeff hissed.   
Jeff for once in your life listen to me no one can save me if you all are here, Misty will help me until you guys come for me, but please go home! I wailed. Realizing there was no fighting me on this Jeff looked at me before pulling (Y/n) away from me and out to the woods. Misty looked at me with sadness before she smiled knowing that I would be able to go home within the next few weeks.   
*just after the baby is born*  
The sound of crying filled my ears.   
It's a girl. Misty said before handing me my baby girl. I cried as I looked at her, she was much like myself when I was a baby with little strays of black hair and she had pail skin. But what she did next was what made me really sad that I had sent my family away. As she slowly stopped crying she looked up at me with (y/n)'s (A.N. if you don't have blue eyes just roll with it please) crystal blue eyes and laughed with a laugh that was practically (Y/n)'s laugh.   
Hey baby, I know your daddy wanted to be here but I know that he is safe now and that he will come for us, We talked about names for you, and We agreed that you are to be named Lilly. I said holding my child close


	7. Lilly and My First Sleepless Night

~Jessabell's POV~  
Misty has had a sharp eye on Lilly's vitals after my last panic attack when I thought she had stopped breathing. Although Misty has been telling Zane that She needs my actual records I still haven't gotten any anti anxiety medications which if you think that a normal mother is always a worried mess, you haven't seen anything. It is nearly time for me to get out of bed and I haven't even closed my eyes for more than a minute.   
Jessabell you really need to sleep. Misty said trying Jeff's method to calm me down. It was working but not as fast as If Jeff or (Y/n) had done it.  
I just scared I wont get to leave... I know it sounds silly but I'm so scared of messing up that I am debating if I should go home. I said looking out the window. Misty quickly thumped my shoulder softly with the brush.  
Jessabell May Woods, you are going home and I thought about how nervous you are about Lilly, I don't want to just wave good-bye once you brother comes for you two I want to come with you so I can help you through this, I don't know why but you feel like a daughter to me and I can't just let you leave me never to return. Misty said brushing my hair in long even strokes.  
How do you know my middle name? I asked with a slight giggle at the women claiming to feel like I'm her family.  
Misty then blew a raspberry an my neck and sat in front of me.  
I knew your mom. She said gently. Both shocked and stunned I look down in shame.   
I didn't know why your brother did it for the longest time and when I found out you were okay and here I instantly took the job, at first it was to just ask why you killed you other siblings and parents, but as time went on I finally understood why. The only one of your family members that you trusted was Jeffery and when you saw him get hurt by your dad it lit a fire that still burns today. When I asked why you didn't want to be near me you answer was pain and explained everything do you remember what you said? Misty asked.  
I nodded before replying. Someone I once loved got close to me then hurt me the only way I could possibly understand at the time they hurt the one person I have ever trusted. Misty walked over to my dresser and pulled out my white hoodie, black pants, and shirt.   
Jessabell are you ready to go home? Misty asked.  
Only if you come with me. I said looking out the window to see Slender looking up at my window and nodding. I knew what he meant it was as plain as day to me "bring both of them" Meaning my baby and Misty.  
I quickly got changed and grabbed my baby bag and carrier before I buckled Lilly in her carrier.  
Are You ready? Misty asked.  
Do you have my knife still? I asked nervous about leaving behind for Zane to control me with.  
Since day one. Misty nodded.  
Okay lets go. I said after tying my black combat boots. As we left the alarms stayed silent which made me wounder what was going on they normally went off if I left my room.   
I had Julie turn off your alarm so that I could help you at home. Misty explained quickly.  
Once we were in the woods Slender looked at Misty.  
She is the one that helped you? Slender asked not wanting intruders in our home.  
Yes and she has agreed to continue helping me. I said.


End file.
